1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, organic light-emitting display devices have been in the spotlight as the next generation display devices. Organic light-emitting display devices use organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light by themselves, and have advantages such as relatively fast response speed, high levels of light emitting efficiency and luminance, as well as wide viewing angles.
Such an organic light-emitting display device has a structure in which pixels including organic light-emitting diodes are arranged in a matrix form, and the brightness of pixels may be controlled through the selection of a scanning signal according to the grayscale data.
Each pixel in such an organic light-emitting display device has a structure in which an organic light-emitting diode, a driving transistor for driving the organic light-emitting diode, a storage capacitor and the like are connected to various signal lines.
Since a conventional pixel structure requires a reference voltage line for initializing a source node (or a drain node) of the driving transistor, the reference voltage line is formed in a display panel for each pixel and is directly connected to respective data driving integrated circuits.
As a result, a problem may occur in which an aperture ratio of the display panel is reduced, as the number of contacts of the data integrated circuits is increased.